The present invention relates to a sheet separator/feeder for use in an automatic money depositing/dispensing machine, an optical reader, or the like, and more particularly to a sheet separator/feeder having a plurality of rollers of different types rotatable for separating an feeding sheets of paper such as bills, manuscripts, or blank forms, one by one, from a storage unit in different directions of feed.
Conventional sheet separator/feeders have proven unsatisfactory in that sheets as they are fed out tend to be skewed with respect to the direction of feed, and skewed sheets may cause a jam or other troubles that obstruct subsequent processing of the sheets.